LOVE-FRIENDSHIP-zindagi PART-1
by abhirika21
Summary: abhijeet is ignoring daya from many days...find outt wts d prob ?
1. Chapter 1

This story is abt the love and friendship ….abhijeet is trying to be far from daya ? find out y.?

**LOVE- FRIENDSHIP- BREAKUP zindagi **

In bureau :

daya: are abhijeet!.. zara file pass karna...

abhi: vivek, daya ko woh file pass kardo...

vivek goes n gives d file. daya gets a bit annoyed...

daya: waise abhijeet.. kafi din/

abhi: daya... please kaam karne doo...

daya keeps quite.

daya tries to talk to abhijeet once again

daya: aare abhi/

abhijeet: vivek mein jaa raha ho muje thoda kaam hein

vivek: ji sir

daya: par abhi/ (thinking in mind yeh abhijeet ko kya hua itni si baat par woh naraz ho gaaya)

vivek: to daya : abhijeet sir thek toh hein na

while gng abhijeet listens wt vivek said to daya

daya : haan pata nahi kya hua

abhijeet : vivek muje kuch nahi hua mein thek hu..

daya (thinking): kahi abhijeet us baat ko lekaar abhi tak muj se naraz toh nahi hein ...aare abhijeet utni si baat par itna gussa ab muje maaf bhi kardooo

sachin: kya soch rahe hein sir aap

daya : kuch nahi ...chalo kaam karte hein thoda bacha hein na ...abhijeet toh chala gaya ...

sachin: haan sir abhijeet sir ko pata nahi in dino kya ho gaya hein

acp sir enters :

acp: abhijeet kaha hein muje us se kuch kaam hein

freddy: ajheebit sir... mera matlab abhijeet sir toh chale gaye

acp: kya chale gaye par kaha

vivek: pata nahi sir

acp: daya tumhe toh malum hoga ki abhijeet kaha hein

daya: nahi sir muje nahi malum

acp: kya hua tum dono ko

daya: kuch bhi toh nahi sir

acp: kahi tum log us baat ko lekar ek dusre se naraz toh nahi ho

daya: woh...sir

acp: woh kya daya bolo...

daya : sir woh…?


	2. Chapter 2

**thanxx for all d reviews...**

**LOVE-FRIENDSHIP-zindagi BY TRISH 'N' VISH PART-2**

daya: sir .. woh...

acp: kya?...

daya: sir... woh abhijeet ko kal wali baat buri lag gayi...

acp: kaunsi?

daya: sir/ ( sir's phone interupts :P )

acp: han... cid bureau..

caller : sir,yahan ek laash hai!

Abhijeet enters at dat moment after talking to his sweet heart.

acp: kya laash!.. thik hai.. hum abhi aate hai!

caller: thik hai sir!

acp: abhijeet aur daya chalo hum chalte hein

abhijeet: nahi sir mein...(mean while daya luks at him with a question look)... mera matlab hai... mujhe kuch kaam hai...

acp: phir se tarika?

abhijeet: nahi sir!..woh...

acp: kya woh woh... chalo hamare saath! ( n he leads to wards d door till abhijeet call him)

abhijeet: sir!... haan.. haan sir... tarika hi hai... mujhe jana hai (he lied :O :O... coz his face didn luk as if he's speaking d truth... n he walked out)

acp: yeh abhijeet!... dimaag kharab karke rakh diya hai!...

at the cime scene...they all get down the car...n start investigating d dead body.

daya: sir!... goli maari gayi hai...

Acp: acha... dekho toh...koi identification milta hai kya?

daya: hm...nahi sir... kuch bhi nahi... bas ek chota sa badge mila hai... kuch...hai shayad isme...

acp: matlab... ?

daya: sir kuch dikh hi nahi raha...

acp: acha thik hai!...purvi!... ise forensic lab bhej doon...

purvi :ji sir!

acp : kisne phone kiya tha?

man: sir.. maine...

acp: kisne laash dekha tha?...

man: sir... dinesh ne...!

daya: kaha hai yeh dinesh?...

man: sir.. pata nahi... yahi tha... ( n seez him coming).. sir.. woh raha!

daya: kaha gaye the...?

dinesh: sir... yahi pe tha...

daya: accha chodo ...toh jab tum aaye toh yaha par kya dekha ?

dinesh: mein ne dekha ki yeh aadmi mara hua hein

daya: kisi ko bhagte hue dekha

dinesh: nahi sir

daya: accha jao..

in bureau :

acp: na koi surag mila aur ye salunke bhi abhi tak kuch nahi bataya ki khoon kaise hua

daya: haan sir

abhijeet enters..!

acp: aare abhijeet mil ke aaye tarika se

abhijeet: tarika se nahi toh...

acp: kya?

Abhijeet :mera matlab haan bas abhi milkar hi aa raha hu…(agn lied)

Acp sir phn rings..

Acp : haan salunke bol…kyaa? Hum abhi aate hein…!

Chalo forensic lab (fl) chale…

Fl:

Abhijeet,acp sir,rajat,freedy enters..!

Salunke : aaye gaye tum log…

Acp : yeh faltu ki baatein band kar ko bol kyu bulaya hume yaha

Salunke : is laash par se hume finger prints mile hein shayd khooni ke ho…..aur haan iski maut zaher /

Freedy : zaher se hui hein…

Salunke : nahi iski maut drugs se hui hein yeh bahut drugs leta tha..

Abhijeet : ohh toh yeh baat hein….(winks at tarika)

Tarika : abhijeet yeh dekho khooni ka pata chal gaya…

Abhijeet : kya ! kaun hein khooni

He goes near tarika nd check d comp…..the finger prints were matched a criminal name kaalia..

Abhijeet : yeh kaalia toh drugs ka dhanda karta hein…

Acp ; chalo toh aaaj pakadte hein is mangu ku….

Near a godown …:

Kaalia : chalo chalo jaldi yeh drugs ko usme bharo…

Man: ji boss…

Acp sir enters

Acp : sab log apni jagah par teherjao…varna goli chal jayigi..

From back a man shots daya….

Daya : aaaaaaa..!

Rajat : sir aap theek toh hein na..daya sir….!

Abhijeet : rajat khali goli chuke nikaal gayi tension mat lo chalo unlogo ko

pakadna hein…..

abhijeet goes from dere without looking at daya..wen he was suffering….

Daya (thinking) : yeh abhijeet us baat ko lekar kyu naraz hein …muje use baat karna hi hogaa…kya hogaya yaar abhijeet tumhee….

Acp: daya tum thik ho…

Daya : ji sir..mein theek hu….

Kaalia nd his mem are caught

The case is ended…!

Next day abhijeets house :

Night 12:30 am

Abhijeet (on phne by landline ): yeh muskaan phne kyu nahi utari…..phne utao jaldi..

Muskaan(on phne) : kya hua sir itni raat ku kuch kaam hein kya ?

Abhijeet : haan kya tum abhi free ho….

Muskaan : haan

Abhijet: theeke toh mein abhi aa raha hu tumhare ghar muje tumse zaruri baat karna hein…..

Muskaan : ok…

In muskaans house…!

Abhijeet : suno baat yeh hein ki ….

Muskaan : kyaaaa? par yeh sab mein nahi kar sakhti…

* * *

wt had happen to abhijeet ?nd wt he says muskaan...?

plzzzzzzz review...


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKXX FOR ALL D REVIEWS...ND YA MUSKAAN IS NT IN D BUREAU BCOZ SHE IS NT A CID OFFICER SHE IS LEADING A NORMAL LIFE ..! **

* * *

In muskaans house…!

Abhijeet : suno baat yeh hein ki ….

Muskaan : kyaaaa? par yeh sab mein nahi kar sakhti…

Abhijeet : plzz tumhe aisa karna hoga.

Muskaan : par mein daya se ye kaise chupa paongi..

Abhijeet : muskaan plzz samjho tumhe chupana hi padhega

Muskaan; theke mein tayar hu…

Abhijeet : theke mein tumhe baaki ki baat kal bataonga…bye gudni8

Den abhijeet leaves from their…

1month b4 abhirika are engaged…! Nd from next month(i.e 2morow) dey r living

together…

abhijeets house mrng 9:00

tarika enters

abhijeet : aa gayi tum

tarika ; haan chalo ab chalte hein jaldi bureau

abhijeet : ok chalo..

in quails :

abhijeet : thinking something

tarika : kya soch rahe ho

abhijeet : kuch nahi bas aise hi..chalo bureau aa gaya

in bureau :

daya: abhijeet mujhe baat karni hai...

abhijeet: par mujhe baat nahi karni hai tumse... gt it!

daya: tum mujhe avoid kyun kar rahe hoon?

abhijeet: dekho daya... i m nt intrested... please mujhse baat mat karoon!

Abhijeet leaves d bureau

Next day abhijeet and muskaan in juhu beach :

musi: yeh kya keh rahe hoon?... aisa nahi ho sakta... zarur kuch na kuch garbar hai!

abhijeet: muskaan: mein bhi wishvas nahi kar pa raha hun!...

mujhe laga tumhe sab kuch bol dena hi sahi hoga...

muskaan : toh us din tumne muje adhura sach kaha thaa.

Abhijeet ; haan….i m sry 4 dat bt ab mein tumhe sab kuch bata dunga..

15days b4 :

In a pub abhijeet nd daya while catching criminals abhijeet by mistake shot one grl nd she was in hospital bt she is 5n …next day

acp sir : abhijeet tumne us ladki par goli kyu chalai

abhijeet ; sir mein ne uspar jaan mujke goli nahi chalai who galti se lag gayi thi….

Acp : abhijeet goli chalate hue kisine tumhe dekha hein…

Abhijeet : kisne ?

Acp : daya ne

Daya : sir mein ne sirf itna kaha ki goli us ladki ko lagi hein / (acp sir interrpts)

Acp ; par goli toh chali hein na agar use kuch ho jaata toh…aage se dhyan rakhnaa..

Present :

Abhijeet : Isliyee muje bahana milgaya tha daya se baat nahi karne kaa….usi din subah muje ek call aaya tha usne kaha ki agar mein daya se baat karunga toh woh tarika aur daya dono ki jaan le legaa…aur mere phne bureau har jagah cameras lage hue hein…muje bahut dukh ho raha hein ki mein apne sabse acche dost se dur rah raha hu….

Muskaan : toh yeh baat hein..isliyee aap daya se baat nahi kar rahee…aur us din aapne muje sirf woh goli vaali baat batayi….aur kaha ki muje daya se yeh chupana padegaa…

Abhijeet : haan muskaan ab tum hi batao mein kya karu agar mein ne tarika se is baare mein baat ki toh woh use maar degaa aur agar daya se ki toh use….mein daya ko is halat mein nahi dekh sakhtaa…

Tarika phne interrupts /

Abhijeet ; haan tarika bolo

Tarika : kya bolu tum ghar kab aa rahe ho mein tumhara inteezar kar rahi hu

Abhijeet ; haan bas abhi aa hi raha thaa..

Tarika ; k jaldi aao..nd cuts d cal

Den abhijeet nd muskaan leave 4rom dere…

Abhijeets house :

abhijeet: mein kuch bhi nahi kar paa raha hun... kya karun ... :'''(((

tarika enters : kya hua abhijeet... koi prob hai...

abhijeet: nahi toh... bilkul nahi... tum kab aayi...

tarika ; bas abhi

next day :

late night at abhi's house:

taru lying in d bed. she realizes dat abhi was in d room so she turns in order to speak to him but his phone rings n he leaves d room. tarika evry were annoyed.

abhijeet:(taking d call) haan haan bolo... nahi nahi... so nahi raha tha!... bolo na ... bohut tym hai...haan theke abhi aata hu

taru:(thinking) akhir abhijeet ko hua kya hai!... abhijeet kuch toh chipa raha hai!...

tarika : kaha ja rahe ho abhijeet

abhijeet : (thinking)ab ise kaise batao ki mein muskaan se milne jaa raha hu …woh mein meri..mera matlab mere dost se milne jaa raha hu…k bye chalta h und he leaves….

Next day : tarika nd daya at coffee shop :

tarika: daya mujhe abhijeet ke bare mein kuch pata lagana hai...!

daya: kya?...

tarika: mujhe lagta hai abhijeet ka kisi aur ke saath.../

* * *

**THANKXX TO MY FRND ROSEKILLER97 4 HELPING ME IN D STORY**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE'S THE NEXT PART...NJOY ! **

* * *

Daya : nahi tarika aisa nahi ho sakhta..

Tarika : tum meri madat kar rahe ho ya nahi…

Daya : haan theke …kyu na hum muskaan ko bhi batade is bare mein..

Tarika : nahi abhijeet aur muskaan bahut acche dost hein woh abhijeet ko bata sakhti hein….hum use baad mein batayinge..

Daya ; haan woh bhi hein…

After some talks dey leave

Next day :

Bureau :

Tarika enters

Abhijeet : aare tarika tum yaha..

Tarika : haan muje tumse kuch baat karna hein…

Abhijeet : haan kaho..

Tarika : akele mein…

Abhirika outside d bureau :

Tarika : abhijeet woh mein ghar jaa rahi hu meri tabiyat kuch theek nahi lag rahi..

Abhijeet : kya? kya hua tumhe..(showing concern)

Tarika : pata nahi..kuch ajeeb lag raha hein…isliyee

Abhijeet : theeke tum jao apna khayal rakhna..k byee

Inside bureau :

Abhijeet (thinking) : yeh salunke saab ne aaj tarika ko kaise ghar bhej diyaa..shayd unka mood accha hoga….

Daya : abhijeet muj../

Abhijeet : freedy mein fl jaa raha hu acp sir se kehdo..

Freedy : par sir dr tarika toh fl mein nahi hein na…

Abhijeet realizes his mistake

Abhijeet : mein salunke sir se milne jaa raha hu…

Vivek (thinking) : yeh aaj achanak salunke sir par itna pyaar

Abhijeet leaves d bureau

Inside bureau ;

Daya calles tarika ;

Daya : hello haan tarika abhijeet abhi abhi bureau se nikla hein tum uska peecha karo..

Tarika : ok haan dikh gaya muje accha byee…

Abhijeet outside d bureau

Abhijeet (to himself) : mein use phne karke bula leta hu milne ke liyee

Tarika (thinking) : yeh abhijeet kis se milne vala hein kahi uski gf toh nahi….

Abhijeet(to himself) : nahi phne nahi message (mess) karta hu…dusre phne se…

Abhijeet mess muskaan nd goes 2 house to meet tarika

In abhirikas house :

Abhijeet : tarika kaha ho tum…tarika..tarika…

He doesn't get d response….

He calls tarika meanwhile tarika enters

Tarika : aare abhijeet tum yaha ghar par

Abhijeet : haan mein tumhe dekhne aaya tha…

Tarika: woh mein meri dost se milne gayi thi…(thinking accha hua bach gayi varna agar abhijeet ku pata chal jaata toh )

Abhijeet : accha ab tum jakar aaram karo..

She goes inside d bedroom

In hall :

Abhijeet receives an mess..in dis another phne

In mess

Girl(muskaan): abhijeet mein abhi bzy hu raat mein vahi milte hein..

Abhijeet replys : theeke raat mein 10 baje

Tarika watches dat abhijeet is texting to someone..

Tarika ( thinking) : muje kuch na kuch karna hoga ….IDEA !

Tarika calls daya :

Tarika : haan daya suno tum jald se jald mere ghar aao peeche ke darwaze se…aur haan woh lete aana

Daya : theeke mein aa raha hu…

After sometime daya reaches…

Tarika : chalo jaldi kitchen mein..

In kitchen :

Tarika : is paani mein mila do…jaldi abhijeet aa jayega ..hurry…

Daya ; ho gaya de do abhijeet ko..

In hall :

Tarika : yeh lo abhijeet paani pelo..

Abhijeet : aare tarika tum aaram karo nd he takes d glass..

Tarika (thinking) : plan successful….

Abhijeet drinks d water …

After 5min his head starts spinning….

Tarika : aare abhijeet theek ho tum..

Abhijeet : pata nahi sar ghum raha hein..

Nd he faints…

Tarika : I m sry abhijeet mein ne tumhare glass mein neend ki dawai mix kar di thi…mein kya karti tum muje bata hi nahi rahe the kuch bhi…

Daya enters : sry yaar abhijeet muje maaf kar de mein apni behen ka saath de raha tha bas …

Tarika : daya jaldi karo uska phne check karo…

Daya checks abhijeets phne nd mess…

Daya : dekho yeh num(daya shows muskaans another num) jaanti ho is num ko..

Tarika : nahi…pata nahi kis ladki ka num hein

Daya : aaj raat abhijeet is ladki se milne vaala hein 10 baje hum ise follow karna hi hoga….

Tarika ; haan daya tum sahi keh rahe ho…abhijeet muje dhoka de raha hein…mein ise nahi chodungi…

After sometime abhijeet bcomes conscious…

Tarika : abhijeet theke ho tum…

Abhijeet : haan pata nahi kya hogaya tha mujee…nd checks d watch (thinking aare 9;30 hogaya muje jaana hoga ) tarika muje thoda kaam hein mein jaa raha hu byee..

Nd he leaves..

Tarika nd daya follows him :

Abhijeet near juhu beach :

Abhijeet : yeh abhi tak aayi kyu nahi….

Muskaan enters

Muskaan : sry abhijeet muje thoda late ho gaya..

Back at trees :

Tarika : muskaannnnnn !

Daya : muskaaaaannnn!

* * *

**WT WILL BE REACTION OF ABHIJEET AND MUSKAAN WEN DEY WILL KNOE ABT TARIKA ND DAYA HIDING DERE ? ND NW TARIKA ND DAYA ARE THINKING SOMETHING ELSE ABT DEM ! ?**

**THNXX 4 ALL D REVIEWS...PLZZZZZZZZ REVIEWW ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Daya : muskaaaann…?

Tarika : muskaan aisa kaise kar sakhti hein…..

Daya didn't reply in shock…..

Tarika : daya kuch toh bolo….

Daya : a…abhi..abhijeet ..

Daya leave dat place….tarika following him..

Tarika ; aare daya suno toh….daya ..

Near abhijeet :

Muskaan : tumhe us aadmi ka pata chala jo tumhe call kar raha tha…

Abhijeet : haan uska phne muje andheri se aaya thaa vaha jaakar dekha toh vo gayab hein….kab tak mein daya se yeh chupa paungaa pata nahi…

Muskaan : abhijeet yeh sab tum daya ke liye hi kar rahe ho naa…

Abhijeet : haan par …

Muskaan : chalo der ho gayi hein tarika tumhara ghar par inteezar kar rahi hogi…

So dey leave from dere..

Next day…

Abhijeet gets a call from unknown no..

Abhijeet : jarur yeh num usi ka hoga…

Caller : toh abhijeet kaise ho..?

Abhijeet ; mein kaisa bhi hu tumhe kya karna hein phne kyu kiya batao…

Caller ; acchaa itni jaldi kya hein..phir bhi suno…tumhe tarika se apni engagement thodna hogaa….

Abhijeet : kyaaa nahi mein aisa nahi kar sakhta…

Caller : theke mat karo…anjaam toh tum jaante ho…..nd he cuts d call….

Abhijeet : hello sunoo…hello….shit yeh mein ne kya kar diyaa…daya aur tarika ki jaan khatre mein daal diyaa…ab pata nahi kya hogaa…

In bureau :

Acp : yeh daya aur abhijeet kaha hein….

Sachin : pata nahi sir….woh log toh hamesha jaldi aate hein aaj pata nahi kya hogaya

Meanwhile daya enters…

Daya (to acp sir) : gudmrng sir..

Acp : itni der kaha ho gayi tumhe…aur abhijeet kaha hein..?

Daya : pata nahi sir….

acp sir leaves from dere…

abhijeet enters :

abhijeet (thinking) ; daya toh theek hein …par tarikaa pata nahi…

sachin(to daya ) : daya sir aaj subah muskaan aayi thi…

daya : aayi hogi kisi ke liyee ..

sachin : woh aapke bare mein puch rahi thi..

daya : mere bare mein kyu use toh ab koi…..chodo…apna kaam karo muje bhi thoda kaam hein…

abhijeet (thinking) : yeh daya ko kya hogaya hein achanak se aise kahi muskaan aur iska jhagda toh nahi hua…

in fl :

salunke : aare tarika kya hua tum itna gusse mein kyu lag rahi ho..

tarika : nahi toh sir..m..mein toh bilkul theek hu….

Salunke ; accha muje aisa laga…

Meanwhile abhijeet enters :

Abhijeet : gudmrng tarika ji…..(relaxed seeing tarika 5n)

Tarika ignores

Salunke : yaha mein bhi hu..

Abhijeet : ohh muje dikhe hi nahi….

Salunke : kyu aaye ho tum yaha…

Abhijeet : apni…mera matlab tarika se milne…(whispering to tarika) : sab theek hein..

Tarika haan…

Abhijeet : (thinking) yeh tarika ku kya hua..vaha day aka mood kharab hein yaha tarika ka..

Nd he leaves from dere…

Eveng tarika was gng to home…nd someone hits her car…

Bureau :

Phne rings

Abhijeet picks up d call…:

Abhijeet : hello sr insp abhijeet here..

Caller : hello sir andheri mein ek car mein dr tarika ka accident ho gaya…

Abhijeet : kyaaaaa nd leaves d phne…

Freedy : kya hua sir…

Abhijeet : woh tarika ka..tarika ka accident ho gaya..

Freedy: kyaa

Abhijeet : chalo jaldi….

Near tarikas car:

Abhijeet : yeh sab meri vajah se hua sab meri vajah see..

Sachin : kuch kaha sir aapne

Abhijeet : nahi..

Nd dey takes tarika to hospital..

Doctor : woh bilkiul theek hein …choti si chot hein theek ho jayege…

Abhijeet : jo doctor..

Nd abhijeet phne rings…

Caller : toh kaisa laga surprise..

Abhijeet : kyu kiya tumhe aisa ek baar mere saamne aaa phir batata hu tuje

Caller : aare aare zinda hein abhi woh abhi tak toh kuch nahi hua par pata nahi aage kya hoga….

Abhijeet : aman tumhari dushmani merese hein…toh tum unpar kyu nikaal rahe ho..

Aman : kyu kit ere aur daya ke vajah se mein pakda gaya…aur tarika ki fl report ki vajah se muje 5 saal ki sazaa hui….

Abhijeet : chahte kya ho tum

Aman : abhi ke liye toh tumhe acche se pata hein mein kya chahta hu…

Abhijeet : theeke mein thod dunga apni engag..tarika ke saath…

Aman : bahut acche…nd he cuts d call…

Nw tarika is fne..nd she is at home to take rest 4 somedays..

Abhijeet : tarika muje tumse baat karna hein

Tarika : par muje nahi karna hein

Abhijeet : aisa kya hogaya tumhe…

Tarika : muje kuch nahi hua…tumhe hua hein

Abhijeet(in anger) : bahut ho gaya tarika muje tumse koi rishta nahi rakhna hein..mein abhi ki abhi yeh engage thodta hu…..

Tarika (crying): abhijeet yeh tum kya keh rahe ho..

Abhijeet : sahi keh raha hu mein..

Tarika : tumhe koi aur psand aa gayi kya

Abhijeet : haan tumse bahut acchi..

Tarika : tum kisi aur ke liyee muje chod rahe ho abhijeet

Abhijeet : haan chod raha hu nahi ..chod diyaa..

Tarika : theke yeh lo tumhari ring jaake use dedo….mein jaa rahi hu yeh ghar se.

Abhijeet : haan haan jao na…

Tarika leaves abhijeets house…

Next day :

Abhijeets house ;

Abhijeet : yeh sab kya ho raha hein…sab meri zindagi se dur jaa rahe hein ..woh bhi sirf us aman ki vajah se…..pata nahi tarika kya soch rahi hogi mere bare mein…aur yeh ring use vapas nahi karna chahiye thaa…

Tarikas house :

Tarika : yeh tumne sahi nahi kiya abhijeet…tumne muje hi nahi daya ko bhi dhoka diya hein…..

Evng :

Abhijeet : mein muskaan se milta hu use batat hu us aman ke bare mein

Abhijeet calls muskaan : muskaan aaj sham 5 baje café mein milo muje

Muskaan : ok abhijeet….nd cuts d call

Near tarika ;

Tarika : muje daya se baat karna hoga is bare mein….nd she calls daya

Daya : haan tarika kaho

Tarika ; muje tumse baat karna hein aaj sham 5baje café mein miloge muje

Daya : haan theke…phir milte hein café mein..bye…

At café 5 o clock:

Muskaan enters with abhijeet :

Abhijeet : muskaan us aadmi ka pata chal gaya muje

Meanwhile daya and tarika enters :

All 4 were shocked to see each other..?

abhijeet : tarika tum yaha..?

muskaan : daya aur tum ?

* * *

**wt will happen next ? read next chap nd find out ? **

**thankxx 4 all d reviews ..plzz review..**


	6. Chapter 6

All 4 were shocked to see each other..?

abhijeet : tarika tum yaha..?

muskaan : daya aur tum ?

they both stand from dere places…

daya : toh hamare peeche yeh sab chal raha hein

tarika : aur abhijeet tum aur muskaan ?

abhijeet : tarika woh/

daya : abhijeet tum toh chup hi raho ab muje pata chala ki tum kyu mujse baat nahi kar rahe the …

abhijeet will nt talk wid daya as usual

muskaan : daya tum gala/

daya : muskaan plzzz muje mat samjhao muje sab pata hein tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte ho kyu ?

muskaan (in anger) : haan hum karte hein ek dusre se pyaar…(crying)

tarika ( crying) : tum dono ne apne doston ko dhoka diya hein…

daya : mein tum dono ko kabhi maaf nahi karunga kabhi nahi

nd daya and tarika leaves from dere

abhijeet : muskaan yeh tumne kya kek diyaa….

Muskaan : I m sry par mein kya karti vaise bhi tumhe us aadmi ne daya se baat karne se manaa kiya aur tarika se dur rehne ke liyee toh mein ne keh diyaa

Abhijeet : woh sab theeke par daya tumse gusse mein….meri vajah see…

Muskaan : par hum yeh sab uski jaan bachane ke liyee kar re na…us se zyada taklif toh tumhe hori hungi….

Abhijeet : nahi…daya bahut sad hein tum use samjhao

Muskaan : nahi abhijeet daya ko mere upar bharosa hi nahi hein muje use nahi samjhana…

Abhijeet : par/

Muskaan : plzz abhijeet …..tum muje woh aadmi ke bare mein batane vale the na

Abhijeet : haan and tells evrythng to her..

Muskaan : ohh toh yeh aman kar raha hein….

Abhijeet : hume jald se jald uska pata lagana hoga….

Nd dey both also leaves

Next day :

cid bureau :

daya enters with anger mood…

freedy : gudmrng daya sir

daya : haan k..

den after sometime abhijeet enters :

abhijeet : acp sir kaha hein freedy

freedy : woh abhi tak nahi aaye

abhijeet : hmm theke..

daya (to vivek) : vaise vivek tumhe woh gaana yaad hein

vivek: kounsa sir

daya : vahi…..dost dost naa raha..pyaar pyaar naa raha…

abhijeet (thinking) : muje pata hein daya tumhe bahut dukh ho raha hein kaash mein tumhe bata pata ki yeh sab mein teri aur tarika ke liye kar raha hu…

acp sir enters :

acp : abhijeet fl jao salunke tumhe report dega leke aao…

abhijeet : par sir mein…(thinking mein tarika ku kaise face karunga )

acp : haan tum jao…

abhijeet has no option so he went…

fl :

salunke : haan abhijeet aao …

abhijeet sees dat tarika is absent dere

salunke : ohh abhijeet..tarika ne aaj chutti li hein…

abhijeet : chutti..? par kyu ?

salunke ; woh uski tabiyat thodi theek nahi hein isliyee

abhijeet (sad tone): ok…

and salunke sir gves report nd he leaves from dere…

in tarikas home :

tarika is in terrace :

tarika (thinking) : kyu abhijeet kyu kiya tumne aisa..pehle engage kiya aur phir chod diyaa…woh bhi apne bestfrnd ki girlfrnd ke liyeee…bechara daya pata nahi woh kaisa hogaa….

In dayas home :

Daya : muskaan mein ne kabhi nahi socha tha ki tum aisa karogi…..aur abhijeet mera sabse accha dost muje dhoka degaa…kabhi nahi socha na mein ne…kabhi nahi….

Muskaans home :

Muskaan : daya mein jaanti hu tum mujse bahut naraz hoge par mein kya karu mein abhijeet ka saath de rahi hu isrf tumhe bachane ke liyee aur apni dost tarika ke liyee…par tum tumhe toh mujpar bharosa karna chahiye tha na…..

Abhijeets home :

He get a call from aman

Aman : hello haan abhijeet tum toh bahut khush hoge kyu….

Abhijeet : apni bakwas bandh kar aur bol phne kyu kiyaa..

Aman : kal 10 baje tu apne aap ko mere hawale karde varna toh tu jaanta hi hein….1 ghante mein sochle….phir phne karunga..nd he cuts d call

Abhijeet : usme sochne ke liyee kya hein aman mein tarika aur daya ke liyee apni jaan bhi de sakhta hu….pata nahi tarika kaisi hogi aur daya woh toh tut hi gaya hogaa….

1 hr passed abhijeet gets a call nd he tells dat he is ready….

Next day :

9 o clock he meets muskaan nd tells him everything :

Muskaan : par agar tumhe kuch ho gaya toh ?

Abhijeet ; muje koi chinta nahi meri jaan ki…tum khali mujse promise karo ki tum daya aur tarika ka dhyan rakhogi….

Muskaan : abhijeet aise baatein mat karo tumhe kuch nahi hoga…

Abhijeet : muskaan tum bhi sab jaanti ho aur mein bhi ki aage kya hogaa…tum promise karo

Muskaan : par/

Abhijeet : promise..!

Muskaan : ok promise…

At 10 ke reach d place were aman called :

Abhijeet : bahar nikal aman kyu chip ke baitha hein…

Some members came nd check him…

Man 1 ; iske paas toh kuch bhi nahi hein…

Man 2 : haan chalo andar le jaao ise…

Abhijeet : kaha jaana hein muje …

Man 1: chalo toh pata chal jayinga..

Nd he goes inside :

And dey tie him with ropes …..nd

Nd

A

***GUN SHOT ***

* * *

**WT HAPPENED TO ABHIJEET ? CHCK OUT IN D NEXT CHAPT..!**

**THAKXXX 4 ALL D REVIEWS... PLZ REVIEW...**


	7. Chapter 7

**guyss plzz review we struggle laot while writing dis 4 u so plzz sweet audiences plzz review... aliza love is dere aheadd nd thankx for my '-' point bt wanted to tell u dat nly romance is nt love dere sacrifice is only showing love dere anyways thnx 4 reviewing **

* * *

Aman : Abhi toh goli sirf hawa mein chalayi hein…..aur tu darr gaya

Abhijeet : mein darta nahi samjhe…agar dara hota toh tere jaise macchar ke paas khud nahi aata…kya chahiye tuje mujse…?

Aman : aare itni jaldi bhi kya hein thoda inteezar karo vaise bhi mein tumhe itni jaldi heaven toh nahi bhejunga…

Abhijeet : ek baar mere haath agaya na toh phir batata hu koun kisko hell ya heaven bhejega

Aman : haahhaa

Aman gets a call and he orders his men : is abhijeet ku jitna ho sakhe utna behosh hi rakhna samjhe..

Man 1 : ji boss…

Aman attend d call

Aman : haan bol….kyaa kya keh raho ho tum…..nahi ! ruko mein abhi aata hu…

Nd he leaves from godown

In cid bureau :

Acp : yeh abhijeet kaha hein….

Daya (thinking) : muskaan ko pata hoga

Freedy : pata nahi sir vo aaj aaye hi nahi

Acp ; toh phne karo use daya ….

Daya : sir mein /

Acp : haan tum karo jaldi

Vivek : sir mein ne kiya tha par unka phne switch off aa raha hein

Acp : pata nahi yeh abhijeet ko ho kya gaya and he goes to his cabin

Daya (thinking) : abhijeet ka phne toh kabhi switch off nahi hota phir aaj achanak..sab theek toh hoga na….

Muskaans house :

Muskaan : muje kuch na kuch toh karna hoga abhijeet ke liyee kyu na mein daya ko batadu sab kuch..par woh meri baat par yakin nahi karega …tarika se kehti hun…nahi tarika toh mujse baat hi nahi karna chahti….kya karu mein kuch samaj nahi aara…..

In godown :

Man 1 ( to man 2) : tuje pata hein muje woh cid forensic ki dr tarika hein woh bahut acchi lagti hein…

Man 2 : haan par tasha se zyada nahi…

Here abhijeet is unconscious bcoz dey gave him drugs

Man 1 : yeh tarika ka bf hein na yeh abhijeet…..mann kar raha hein ki ise abhi maar du par boss ke vajah se nahi maar sakhta….

While he ws saying dis abhijeet regains his unconscious :

Abhijeet head was spinning and he was nt in his sense…

Man 2 ( to man1): tu ruk yahi par mein drugs lekar aata hu ise phir hosh aagaya…

Man 1 : haan theeke jaldi aana

Aman enters :

Aman ; ohh toh tuje hosh phirse aagaya …tuje pata hein cid tuje dhund rahi hein….

Abhijeet : toh …isme…. nahi …baat kya hein

In bureau :

Freddy nd vivek enters with one guy…

Daya : yeh koun hein freddy

Vivek: sir isne abhijeet sir ko dekha hein….

Acp : kya..kaha par jaldi bolo

Guy : sir parsu hi mein ne unhe juhu beech pe dekha hein kisi ke saath

Daya knows all dis bt he keeps quiet (thinking) : kahi isne muskaan ko dekh toh nahi liyaa ….

Acp : kiske saath

Guy : ek ladki ke saath…

Acp : tarika hogi shayd….

Guy ; nahi saab dr tarika ku mein jaanta hu..woh dr tarika nahi thi….abhijeet sir us ladki ko MUSKAAN keh kar pukar rahe the…

Acp : kyaa MUSKAAN …theeke tum jao…

Acp ; daya muskaan ku abhi phne karo aur bureau mein bulao

Daya : use pehle muje aapku kuch batana hein

Acp sir was shocked wen he saw d expressions of daya …

Acp ; kya hua daya ..kaho..

Daya tells everything to acp sir wt happened nd abt tarika dat he nd she followed abhijeet

Acp sir including whole team r shocked to her all dat

Acp (shocked) : itna sab hogaya aur tumne hume nahi bataya…..

Daya : sir hum kya bolte aapku ki muskaan aur abhijeet ek dusre se pyaar karte hein….

Acp ; par daya abhijeet aisa nahi kar sakhta..

Daya ; mein ne bhi nahi socha tha sir ..par woh dono chup chup kar milte hein uar khud muskaan ne muje kaha ki woh aur abhijeet nd he stopped

Vivek ; sir zarur koi majburi hungi abhijeet sir ki…

Acp : muje bhi aisa hi lagta hein vivek

Daya (thinking) : muje bhi yahi umeed hein sir muje abhijeet par pura vishwas hein par mein kya karu ….

In godown :

Aman : aare abhijeet ek baat toh tumhe batana hi bhul gaya mein….

Abhijeet : kya ?

Aman : woh tumhari jaaneman kya naam hein uska

From back man 1 whispers DR TARIKA

Aman : haan tarika woh

Abhijeet kya hua tarika ku kya kiya tumne use …

Aman ; aare aare mein ne kuch nahi kiyaa par …

Abhijeet ; par kyaa

Aman orders his men

Man 1 bring tarika from out :

Tarika is uncounscious

Aman : dekh abhijeet dekh ab toh tarika bhi kidnap

Abhijeet ; nahi tum aisa nahi kar sakhte chod do use …

Aman ; aise kaise chod du abhi toh nd he laughs

Aman orders his men to leave tarika near abhijeet

Dey follow der boss nd leave dat place with door locked….

Abhijeet ; tarika tarika hosh mein aao tarika…! Par agar tum hosh mein aayi toh pata nhi kaise react karogi muje dekh kar mein kya bataunga tumhe…..

In bureau ;

Acp ; vivek ek kaam karo muskaan ke ghar jao aur use yaha lekar aao….

Vivek ; ji sir nd he leaves

In muskaans house ;

Muskaan ; muje tarika ko batana hi hoga insabke bare mein haan nd she leaves to tarikas house…

Tarikas house ;

Door was open nd all d things were here nd dere d house was untidy

Muskaan ; crap kya hua hein yaha tarika kaha ho tum

No response…

Muskaan ; muje abhi bureau jaana hogaa….

Here vivek goes to muskaan house bt d house was locked with disappointment he enters bureau ;

Vivek ; sir muskaan apne ghar par nahi hein

Acp ; pata nahi kya ho raha hein pehle abhijeet gayab aur ab muskaan

Meanwhile dr salunke enters ;

Salunke ; boss tarika ka kuch pata anhi chal raha hein

Acp ; kya ab tarika bhi

Salunke ; tarika bhi ?

Acp: haan abhijeet aur muskaan bhi gayab hein

Salunke ; abhijeet aur muskaan bhi

Acp ; pata nahi yeh muskaan

Muskaan enters in d bureau ;

Muskaan ; sir mein yaha hun..

All r shocked 2 see muskaan

Acp ; muskaan tum …tumhe pata hein abhijeet kaha hein

Muskaan ; haan sir aur tarika bhi…

Acp ; kaha batao..

Muskaan ; sir mein tarika ke ghar gayi thi nd xplains wt she saw dere…

Salunke ; pata nahi tarika kaise hogi

Acp ; muskaan batao tarika aur abhijeet kaha hein

In godown :

Tarika slolwly opens her eyes…

Tarika : abhijeet tum yaha….

Abhijeet ; accha hua tarika tumhe hosh aa gaya…mein toh darr hi gaya tha

Tarika thinks kam se kam zindagi ke aakri pal mein mere abhijeet ke saath hun par woh yaha kya kar raha hein ….aur use itni chote lagi hein pata nhi kitna dard hora hunga

Abhijeet thinking : tarika meri vajah se yeh sab hua hein meri vajah se tum yaha ho ….i love u tarika par us aman ke vajah se hum dur the par ab nahi ab tum mere saath ho mere paas ho..

Tarika ; abhijeet

Abhijeet ; tarika

Both looking at each other eyes nd staring at each other

In bureau ;

Muskaan ; sir woh dono kidnap ho gayee hein….?

Daya ; kyaa ?

Muskaan ; haan abhijeet ne DAYA aur TARIKA ke liyee apni jaan dene ka faisla kiyaa…

Daya : …..

Acp ; jaan dene kaa…?

* * *

**wts next ...?**

**thnkx 4 all ur reviews...plzz review guyss dere are very less review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**GUYSS LET ME CLEAR U ALL DAT CID TEAM DONT NOE ANYTHNG ABT ABHIJEET PLAN AND AMAN **

* * *

acp : jaan dene ki…

muskaan : haan sir (thinking aare nahi yeh mein ne kya kar diyaa abhijeet ne mujse kaha tha ki kisi ko bhi kuch mat batana aur toh aur yaha cameras lage hue hein ..nahi mein inko kuch nahi bataungi varna woh logo ki jaan khatre mein aa jayegi )

acp ; muskaan muje pura sach batao

muskaan : sry sir mein nahi bata sakhti

daya ; par kyu muskaan ?

muskaan(leing) ; kyu ki mein nahi jaanti pura sach daya

daya (thinking) : mein jaanta hu muskaan kuch vajah toh zarur hein par kyaa….

Acp ; muskaan plz humse kuch mat chupao..

Muskaan ; sir mera yakin kijiye mein sach bol rahi hun usdin jab mein beach par gayi thi ghumne toh vaha abhijeet tha mein ne suna ki abhijeet kuch bol raha tha phne par

Flashback : ( imaginary flashback created by muskaan )

Juhu beach :

Abhijeet (on phne) : nahi yaar mein yeh sab daya aur tarika ki jaan bachane ke liye kiyaa…

Muskaan ; aare abhijeet tum yaha…..

Abhijeet : haan woh bas aise hi…

Present :

Muskaan ; bas sir mein ne itna hi usna tha aur uske baad abhijeet ne phne paani mein phek diya…..isliyee jo hein woh bata diyaa hein aap sabko (thinking muje maaf kardo daya )

Daya (thinking) : muskaan pata nahi kyu jhut bol rahi hein us din humne hi toh suna tha ki abhijeet ne hi muskaan ko bulaya juhu pe kuch toh bahut badi gadbad hein

Acp ; theeke muskaan tum jao …

Nd she leaves…

In godown

Abhijeet ; tarika muje tumse kuch baat karna hein

Tarika ignores

Abhijeet ; plzz ek baar meri baat sunlo

Tarika ; itna sab hone ke baad kya sunu mein muje tumhari koi baat nahi sun ni…

Abhijeet ; plzzz ek baar aaaaa mera sar…

Tarika(tears in eyes) ; abhijeet kya huaa…abhijeet

Abhijeet faints due to d reation of drugs

Tarika : pata nahi kya kehna chahta tha abhijeet

Aman enters

Aman ; aare jaanemann kyu ro rahi ho abhi toh tumhe abhijeet ko marte hue dekhna hein

Tarika ; woh toh waqt hi batayega ki koun kisko dekhega marte hue ….tum bhul rahe ho aman ki yeh Sr hein yeh mera ABHIJEET hein…..

Aman folding tarikas hand back ; bahut bol rahi hein na baadme tuje pata chalegaa…

In bureau ;

Daya thinking : kya karu kuch samaj nahi aara …daya remembers something nd leaves from bureau

In muskaans house ;

Someone knocks d door…

Muskaan opens d door nd found daya

Muskaan ; daya tum yaha

Daya ; haan muje tumse sach sunna hein…

Muskaan ; mein ne sab bata diya hein daya

Daya ; muskaan plzzzz

Muskaan : daya…(daya cuts her words)

Daya ( somwat louder) : MUSKAAN sach batao

Muskaan (thnkng) : daya aise nahi manne vala ise sab batane hi hogaa….i m sry abhijeet par tum dono ke liyee mein yeh sab bata rahi hun

Muskaan writes something on a paper nd gve to day and action to read it in mind

Daya (mind) : yaha BUGS hein….switch off d phne

Daya understands nd dey both acts ….

Daya ; muskaan chalo na icecream khate hein

Muskaan ; icecream aur abhi

Daya ; haan nd dey go to icecream parlour

In icecream parlour :

Daya : ab batao muje…

Muskaan xplains him everythng

Muskaan muje maaf kardo mein ne tumse yeh chupaya

Daya ; nahi muskaan tum muje maaf kardo I m sry mein ne tumpar bharosa nahi kiyaa…tumne muje khud kaha tha na ki tum aur …chodo …pata nahi abhijeet kaisa hogaa

Muskaan ; woh theek hi hoga tarika jo uske saath hein

Daya ; haan…par phir bhi….hume pehle unhe bachana hogaa

Dey call from PCO to abhijeets khabri mangu

Daya ; muje aman ke baare mein sari info chahiyee raat tak ….

Mangu ; aman woh jo paanch saal pehlee ..

Daya ; haan vahi…

Mangu ; theeke sahab mein koshish karunga…

Daya ; koshish nahi …tumhe karna hi hoga abhijeet ka….he stops….

Mangu : abhijeet sir kuch kaha aapne…..

Daya ; nahi kuch nhi ..tum raat mein muje vahi vale farm par milo….

Mangu ; theeke…

Nd dey cut d call

In godown ;

Tarika ; abhijeet tumhe hosh aagaya….

Abhijeet ; aa…ha..aan…tum theek toh ho

Tarika ; haan tumhare sar se toh khoon beh raha hein lao dekhao mujee

Abhijeet : tarika yeh choti si chot hein chodo ise ….tum pehle meri baat suno….plzz

Tarika ; tumhe jo bolna hein bolo mein sun rahi hun

Abhijeet ; tarika mein sirf aur sirf tumse pyaar karta hun sirf tumse aur kisi se nahi ….

Tarika ; toh phir yeh muskaan se saath kyat ha tumhara..mein ne aur daya ne tumhe muskaan se chup chup kar milte hue dekha….

Abhijeet ; woh sab natak tha …..

Tarika ; kyaaaa

Abhijeet ; haan woh hamara milna woh phne pe mess aur tumse engage thodna sab natak thaa…nd xplains her eevrythng

Tarika burst into tears

Tarika (crying) ; mein ne tumpe bharosa nahi kiyaaa abhijeet tumne mere aur daya ke liyee yeh sab kiyaaa….mein kitni galat thi …

Abhijeet ; halat hi kuch aise the tarikaa ….pata nahi daya ko agar yeh sab pata chalega toh use kitna bura lagega…woh tut jayegaa….

Tarika ; (crying) : haan par muskaan aur hum use sambhalenge…mein ab hoon na tumhare saath

Abhijeet ; haan aur pata nhi kyu aisa lag raha hein jaise ki daya aa raha hein mere paas….

In one farm house ;

Daya muskaan nd mangu r present

Daya : mangu kuch khabar mili…

Mangu ; haan aapne mujse yeh baat kyu chupai ki abhjeet isr kidnap ho gaye hein

Muskaan ; hume laga ki tumhe pata chal hi jayegaa…

Daya ; tum pehle jaldi se hume info do abhijeet aur tarika ki jaan ka sawal hein

Muskaan ; haan mangu jaldi batao..

Mangu ; sir kal ek aadmi ke saath milkar aman abhijeet sir ku maarne vaala hein L

Daya ; kyaaaaa…

Muskaan ; koun hein woh aadmi

Daya ; kya naam hein uska….

Mangu ; uska naamm hein …

Daya ; kya ..kya keh rahe ho tum…. yeh nahi ho sakhtaa

* * *

**next part gonaa bhi rockinggg nd romatic nd intersting nd much mre **

**plzzz revieww nd thnx 4 all d reviewss...:))) **


	9. Chapter 9

**GUYSS DO I M POSTING D CHAPTERS LATE ...?**

* * *

Daya ; kyaaaaa…

Muskaan ; koun hein woh aadmi

Daya ; kya naam hein uska….

Mangu ; uska naamm hein …

Daya ; kya ..kya keh rahe ho tum…. yeh nahi ho sakhtaa

Mangu ; yahi sach hein sir…

In godown :

Abhijeet ; tarika tum yaha aai kaise…

Tarika : woh us din ….

Flashback ;

Tarika was gng to home ….

She opened d door

She went to kitchen to drink water …..opened d cap of bottle

Tarika feels like someone is following her

Tarika ; koun hein yaha… jo bhi hein mere saamne aao

Sudden from back someone caught her ..

Tarika ; aa chodo mujee koun ho tum

Nd she bites dat man nd run in whole house fighting throwing thngs on him…

Man 1 ( amans servant) : aare aare tarika ji kyu bhag rahi hein aap jaha jayingi vaha mein aaunga…

Tarika ; koun ho tum aur kya chahte ho ..

Man1 ; aap chahiye muje ..aap…

Man 1 cmes forward nd tarika moves back sudden she hits to d wall

Man 1 ; aare aare aapke sar par toh chot lag gayi …..

Tarika ; aage mat aao ….mein ne kaha aage mat aao…

Man 1 takes out handkherchief which is of scented chloroform nd den tarika faints..

Present ;

Tarika ; uske baad muje yaad nahi hein abhijeet

Abhijeeet ; us aman ku toh mein nhi chodunga….usne muje kaha tha ki woh tumhe aur daya ko kuch nahi karega par usne tumhe kidnap kar liya aur tumhe itni takleef di…

Tarika ; abhijeet muje tumse ek baat kehna tha

Abhijeet ; haan kaho

Tarika ; pehle promise karo ki tum chillaoge nahi uar gussa nahi hoge…

Abhijeet ; haan nahi hounga gussa ab toh batao

Tarika ; pakka na…

Abhijeet ; haan tum bata rahi hi ya nahi …

Tarika ; woh actually mein ne us din tumhare paani mein …

Abhijeet ; paani mein ?

Tarika ; neend ki ..

Abhijeet ; neend ki…?

Tarika ; neend ki goli mila di thi ….

Abhijeet ; kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa par kyu..?

Tarika ; (innocently)woh muje tumpar shak tha ki kahi tum kisi aur ke saath… isliyee

Abhijeet ; ohh toh isliyee mera sar dard kar raha tha

Tarika ; haan…aur galti sirf meri nahi ….daya ne bhi mera saath diya tha

Abhijeet ; kyaaa DAYA ….(thinking daya ke bacche mein tumhe nahi chodunga ek baar mil muje tu)

Tarika ; haan aur mein AUR DAYA tumhe follow kar rahe the itne din see..

Abhijeet ; matlab tum dono ne muje muskaan ke saath dekha

Tarika ; haan ;)

Abhijeet ; tumne neend ki goli milayi aisa kyu kiya tarikaa….aur kiya bhi toh sirf yeh jaanne ke liyee ki mein kisi aur ke saath…

Tarika ; sry na abhijeet

Abhijeet ; par muje toh laga tha ki tum ne muje koi aur kaaran se goli di…

Tarika ; kis kaaran se..?

Abhijeet ; batadu..

Tarika ; batao na abhijeet

Abhijeet ; pakka batadu..

Tarika; haan

Abhijeet ; nahi chodo….

Tarika ; abhijeet...batao na ...nd I love u

Abhijeet : ok

Tarika ; ok ?

Abhijeet ; haan ok ..kyu kuch aur tha kya

Tarika ; chodo tumse baat karne ka koi faida nahi hein

Abhijeet ; aare jaan mein Mazak kar raha tha…

Aman enters

Aman ; ohh romeo Juliet hogaya romance….ab thoda action karle

Abhijeet ;kya matlab... kya kaam hein kyu aaya hein yaha….

Aman slaps abhijeet

Tarika ; tumhari itni himmat

Aman ; chup ek dam chup bahut hogaya tum logo ka nd orders Man 1 (ramesh) le jao is ladki ko yaha se

Abhijeet ; kaha le ja rahe ho isee chodo tarika ko varna mein tumhe zinda nahi chodunga…

Aman ; aare aare dekho toh itna pyaar ….

Tarika ; abhijeet bachaooo abhijeet…

Abhijeet ; tarika tum chinta mat karo mein tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga…

Aman ; man 2 ( suresh) le jao is abhijeet ko bhi aur pata hein na kya karna hein

Suresh ; ji boss…

Suresh takes away abhijeet nd tie with ropes on a wall nd beat him with sticks nd rod…

Aman ; toh abhijeet kaisa laga tofa…

Abhijeet ; to..fa…t..oh h..um d.. ..

In farm house ;

Daya ; kounsi jagah par mangu..

Mangu ; woh jo purana fort hein usme…

Muskaan ; daya chalo hume unhe bachana hogaaa….

Daya ; haan muskaan..aur haan mangu tum bhi jao aur kisi se bhi yeh baat mat kehna…

Mangu ; ji sahab nd he leaves….

Muskaan ; pata nahi woh log kaise hunge daya ….

Daya ; tum chinta mat karo mera dil kehta hein ki abhijeet theek hein…

In bureau ;

Acp : pata nahi kya chal raha hein CID mein….

Vivek ; sir jo mein ne suna vohi bataya mein ne aapko….

Acp ; par aisa kaise ho sakhta hein vivek

Freddy ; sir humne khud suna hein

Rajat : sir yeh sach bhi ho sakhta hein hume info nikaalna chahiyee

Acp ; theeke vivek lag jao kaam par..

Vivek ; ji sir….

In muskaans house ;

Muskaan ; toh chale daya

Daya ; haan chalo…sab le liya na tumne..

Muskaan ; haan sab tayari karli

Nd dey both leave for fort in different look

In fort ;

A black car is parked no one inside d car…

daya; sambhal ke koi bhi khatra ho sakhta hein andar

muskaan ; haan aur tum bhi …

dey both enter inside nd shocked to see d scenario

muskaan ; aisa kaise ho sakhta hein

daya ; pata nahi ….

Muskaan ; nahiiii aisa nahi ho sakhtaaa…

On highway two people :

Guy1 : kaam hogaya

Guy2 ; haan ho gaya…

Guy1 ; yeh lo tumhara inaam

Guy1 shoots guy2 in his head

Guy1 ; haahhhaa bahut chalaki kar raha tha na ab kaise karega nd he sits in a car nd drove off…

In bureau ;

Vivek ; sir pata chal gaya

Acp ; kyaa …jaldi kaho..

Vivek ; sir yeh dekhiyee….nd shows d computer screen

Acp ; my god yaani woh sab sach thaa

Rajat ; haan sir bahut strange hein

Acp ; chalo toh phir chalte hein is jagah par …

Dey all go to the place

In fort ;

Daya ; muskaan aisa ho gaya hein ….

Nd sudden dere was firing

Muskaan ; yeh achanak se firing kaise shuru hogayi…

Both r firing nd from opposite side also firing continues…

Sudden a bullet hit muskaans arm

Muskaan ; aaHH….

Daya ; muskaannn…..

Acp ; muskaan…?

Rajat ; sir yeh toh daya sir ki aawaz hein

Vivek ; haan…woh log yaha hein..?

( YAAA CID TEAM IS ALSO HERE ;) )

Dey all goes to d place were dayuskaan were…

Acp ; tum dono yaha kar kya rahe ho….

Daya ; shocked to see dem ; sir aap yaha…

Freddy ; haan hume info mili thi ki yaha ek bahut badi drugs ki deal hone vaali hein

Muskaan faints…

Daya ; muskaan….ise jaldi hospital le jaana hoga…

Nd dey take her to hospital

In hospital ;

Acp ; asking everyone : muskaan par goli chalayi kisne

Nikhil ; sir me…me..mein ne….

Acp ; tumhe pata nahi chala ki woh muskaan hein

Nikhil ; sry sir

Daya ; nahi sir isme Nikhil ki koi galti nahi hein hum log hi different look mein isliyee shayad aap logo ne hume nahi pehchana

Acp ; par tum dono vaha kya kar rahe the

Daya ; woh sir ?

Acp ; woh kya daya

Daya ; sir woh ab…

* * *

**what did dayuskaan saw in fort ?**

**who was d people on highway..? **

**what is truth wich vivek tells acp sir ? **

**will daya say evrythng to acp sir ? **

**a big que where r abhirika ? **

**read next chap 2mrow ;) thnx 4 ur reviewss...**

**plzzz review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**sryy guyss for late update i was bzy ...plzz review ur reviews r must **

* * *

Acp ; par tum dono vaha kya kar rahe the

Daya ; woh sir ?

Acp ; woh kya daya

Daya ; sir woh ab…

Meanwhile doctor cmes :

Daya ; doctor muskaan kaisi hein

Doc ; woh theek hein par abhi behosh hein aap unse mil sakhte hein

Daya ; ji nd he goes inside

After one day :

In dayas house ;

Daya nd muskaan r present

Daya ; Nikhil tum par goli kaise chala sakhta hein us idn mein ne use chod diyaa par muje us par bahut gussa aa raha hein

Muskaan ; aare daya woh jo bhi hua galti se hua ab toh mein theek hun na

Daya ; haan par hume abhirika toh nahi mile na vaha par

Muskaan ; haan balki vaha par bahut saara khoon tha

Daya ; bhagwan kare woh khoon un dono ka na ho

Muskaan ; haan jab mein ne dekha toh mein darr hi gayi thi

Daya ; mangu ne humse jhut kyu bola

Muskaan ; haan use toh hum chodenge nhi…..

In bureau ;

Vivek ; sir lekin usne toh kaha tha ki woh hume vahi milengey

Acp ; haan vivek pata nahi ho kya raha hein

Vivek ; par sir mangu ne kaha tha ki abhijeet sir vahi hein aur drugs ki deal hone vaali hein

Rajat ; haan sir pata nahi vaha dayuskaan kaise pahuch gaye

Acp ; haan rajat mein ne pucha tha daya ko par usne muje nhi bataya

Rajat ; aur sir aapne daya sir ko kyu nhi bataya abhijeet sir ke baare mein

Acp ; woh abhijeet aur daya aaj kal baat nhi kar rahe hein na isliye

Vivek ; aur sir mangu uska phne bhi nhi utara aur ghar par bhi nhi hein

Acp ; kuch toh gadbad hein tum log try karte raho muje kuch kaam hein mein aata hu

Vivek ; ji sir

Nd acp sir leaves

In car ;

Acp : (thinking) ; daya tum logo ku lagta hein muje kuch nhi pata mein sab jaanta hun ki kya chal raha hein tumhare dimaak mein

In godown ;

Abhijeet ; tto..fa…t..oh h..um de..nge ..

Aman ; hahhaaa tum log kabhi nhi sudroge vaise tarika

Abhijeet ; kyaa..a ki..ya…tumne tarika ke saath

Aman ; bas kuch khas nhi use goli maardi

Abhijeet ; nhiii aisa nhi ho sakhta tum jhut bol rahe ho

Lady ; yeh sach bol raha hein abhijeet

Abhijeet ; tum

Lady ; haan mein

Abhijeet ; yeh sab tum logo ne kiya….

Aman ; haan mein iska bhai hun samjhe

Abhijeet ; tarika kaha hein

Ramesh enters ;

Ramesh ; boss woh tarika zinda hein abhi tak

Aman ; kyaa abhi tak zinda hein

Lady: koi baat nhi woh thodi der mein marr hi jayegi

A man with full action enters

Lady ; yeh aawaz kaisi….

Abhijeet ; yeh aawaz tumlogo ki maut ki hein

Aman ; chup bahut bol raha hein na.. maaya le jao isee mein dekhta hun koun hein

Maaya ; haan nd she hits abhijeet with gun on his head nd takes him form dere

Aman ; orders his men : dekho koun hein jao

Daya ; yaha koi tumhari baat nahi sun sakhta sab ke sab upar pahuch chuke hein

( WHOLE TEAM IS PRESENT DEY R OUTSIDE IN ACTION)

Aman ; aage mat bad varna abhijeet toh gaya

Daya ; kaha hein abhijeet bata muje….

Aman ; nhi bataunga

Daya ; nhi batayega

Aman ; haan nhi bataunga

Daya slaps him beat him nd finally he spokes

Aman ; woh maaya le gayi use

Daya ; maaya ?

Aman ; haan maaya

Daya ; kis taraf

Aman points to d direction

Daya nd rajat moves to d direction

Daya ; rajat sambhal ke maaya kuch bhi kar sakhti hein

Rajat ; ji sir

In one room :

Abhijeet is still unconscious

Maaya ; aare aare abhijeet dekho kaisi ho gayi tumhari halat aur tumhare sar se khoon bhi nikal raha hein

Daya nd rajat in action

Daya ; vahi ruk jao maaya

Maaya ; ohh daya tum …aage mat bado varna abhijeet toh gaya

Daya ; nhi ..abhijeet ko kuch mat karo

Maaya ; apni gun mere havale kardo abhi

Daya signals rajat to gve d gun as abhijeets life is imp

Daya ; kya chahti ho tum

Maaya; kuch nhi bas abhijeet chahiye muje sirf abhijeet

Rajat ; aur tarika kaha hein

Maaya ; tarika toh mar gayi hahhaa

Daya ; kyaa

Maaya ; haan woh mere aur abhijeet ke beech ka kaanta thi

Rajat : kaha hein tarika

Maaya ; pata nhi woh sab chodo ab pehle koun marna pasand karega daya ya rajat ..nd she points d gun at daya

Daya ; tumhe jo karna hein karlo mere saath par abhijeet ko chod do

A gun shot

Abhijeet shoots maayas hand

Abhijeet ; mere hote hue tum daya ko chu bhi nhi sakhti

Abhijeet nd daya looks at each other nd tears roll down in there eyes

Daya ; abhijeet

Abhijeet ; daya

Daya ; itne dino baad tumhare mu se mera naam sun kar accha laga

Abhijeet : kya yaar muje emotional kar rahe ho

Someone shoots abhijeet from bak bt daya cmes in middle nd d bullet hits dayas bak

It was maaya

Abhijeet shoots her nd den

Abhijeet ; dayaaaaaaaa

Daya falls on d floor

Abhijeet (crying) ; daya utho dayaaa…..kyu kiyaa aisa dayaa ….kyu

Rajat ; sir sambhaliye apne aap ku kuch nhi hoga daya sir ku

Abhijeet ; chalo jaldi ise hospital le jaate hein

Rajat ; sir hum le jaate hein daya sir ku aap tarika ko dhundiye

Abhijeet ; tarika kaha hein tarika aur daya …..daya ko aisa kaise chod du aur tarikaa

He was confused

All team enters :

Acp ; abhijeet tum jao tarika ko dhundo hum le jaa rahe hein na daya ku

Abhijeet ; par sir daya

Acp ; abhijeet sambhalo apne aap ku jao abhi tarika ko dhundo

Abhijeet leaves wid tears seeing agan nd agan bak to daya

Daya is taken to hospital

In godown :

Abhijeet searching tarika

Abhijeet ; tarika kaha ho… tarikaaa

Rajat ; tarikaa

Abhijeet nd rajat searched evrywere bt dey didn't find tarika

Sudden frm bak dey listen a voice

Rajat ; sir yeh to tarika ki aawaz hein

Abhijeet ; haan aur woh abhijeet keh rahi thi chalo jaldi

A dark room :

Inside tarika is dere

Outside Ramesh

Ramesh ; yeh tarika bhi na kitna chillati hein

Abhijeet ; ruk vahi par bata kaha hein tarika

Ramesh ; muje nhi pata

Rajat ; seedha bata varna saari goliyan tere bheje mein maar dunga

Ramesh ; nhi woh is (shwng d room) room mein hein

Abhijeet breaks d door :

Tarika ; koun hein koun hein yaha

Rajat ; yaha itna andhera hein sir

Abhijeet ; tarika ku andhere se darr lagta hein ….TARIKA kaha ho tum

Tarika; abhijeet tum aagaye…abhijeet

Abhijeet ; haan tarika kaha ho tum

Tarika ; yaha aage

Dey both see each other

Abhijeet ; tarika tum theek ho

Tarika ; haan abhijeet

Abhijeet ; tumhe toh goli lagi hein aur woh bhi do

Tarika ; mein theek…..nd she faints

Abhijeet ; tarikaa tarikaa

Rajat ; tarikaaa

Abhijeet ; jaldi chalo tarika ko hospital le jaate hein

Dey go fats to hospital ;

In same hospital where daya is dere :

All r shocked to see tarika in dat condition

Doctor cmes nd take her to operation

Abhijeet ; kya ho raha hein yeh sab pehle daya ab tarika

Acp ; abhijeet sab theek ho jaayega

Abhijeet ; daya kaisa hein sir doctor ne kuch bataya …boliye na sir…

Salunke : abhijeet tum shaant ho jao doc ne abhi kuch nhi kaha …..woh dayaka operation kar rahe hein dekh lena kuch nahi hoga dono ko

Abhijeet yeh sab meri vajah se hua … phirse daya ne mere liye goli khayi

Meanwhile doctor cmes :

Abhijeet : doctor batayiye na daya kaisa hein aur tarika woh kaisi hein jaldi boliye na

Doct : dekhiye aapke dost abhi khatre se bahar hein aur

Abhijeet ; aur tarika

Doct : woh

Abhijeet ; kya hua tarika ku

Doct ; tarika ko hum bacha nhi sakhe

Abhijeet almost falls down...

* * *

**so guysss hw was d chapter ? **

**kya tarika sach mein ...? **

**plzzz review after some reviews nly i will post d last chapter ...**

**thnx 4 all d reviews ...plzz plzzzz R & R**


	11. Chapter 11

**guyssss sooo sryyy 4 d delayyyy i was bzyy in my xamsss so dis chap is nt like ur expectationss bt i tryeddd sooo plzz read...nd sryyy once again...! nd thnxxx 4 all d reviewsss...**

* * *

Abhijeet ; kya hua hein tarika ku

Doct ; tarika ko hum bacha nhi sakhe

Abhijeet almost falls down

Vivek ; catching him : sir apne aap ko sambhaliye

Doct ; aap unse mil sakhte hein

Abhijeet in hurry goes inside

Tarika lying on bed

Abhijeet shocked to see tarika

Abhijeet (crying) ;catching her hand : tarika kyu chali gayi tum muje chod kar…. kyu ….yeh sab meri vajah se hua sirf meri vajah se..aur….

Tarika get up sudden… abhijeet shocks

Tarika ; abhijeet tum kitne cute lag rahe ho

Abhijeet in shock dono wts happening nd staring at tarika

Tarika ; kya hua aise kyu dekh rahe ho …kya mein tumhe bhoot dikh rahi hun

Abhijeet wiping his tears

Abhijeet ; tum theek ho ….

Tarika ; ohh ab samaj aaya woh actually mein tumhare saath Mazak kar rahi thi….

Abhijeet(serious tone) ; tarika tumhe pata hein na muje aise Mazak nahi pasand

Tarika ; abhijeet chota sa hi toh Mazak tha

Abhijeet ; tumhe yeh chota lag raha hein ..tumhe pata hein muje laga jaise mein ne sab kuch kho diya

Tarika ; sry abhijeet muje maaf kardo

Abhijeet ; nhi muje tumse baat nhi karna

Tarika ; aare aise bhi kya narazgi …..plzz mein ne sry kaha na

Abhijeet ; nahi ….

Tarika ; accha toh theek hein jao muje bhi nhi baat karna hein tumse

Abhijeet ; aare tum toh naraz ho gayi mein bhi toh Mazak kar raha tha

Tarika ; mazaak…?

Abhijeet ; haan kyu kya Mazak sirf tum kar sakhti ho mein nahi…

Tarika ; abhijeeet tum bhi na

Nd dey both burst out in laughter

Whole team enters

As as usual all r shocked nd happy too…. dat der abhijeets sirs gf is 5n

Salunke ; tarika aisa Mazak mat kiya karo

Tarika ; sry sir

Salunke ; sry abhijeet ku bolo …pata hein woh kitna pareshaan hogaya tha ..apne hosh kho baitha tha

Abhijeet ; aur nhi toh kya….(thinking pehli baar salunke sahab ne kuch accha kaha mere bare mein )

Abhijeet ; accha tarika ji mein daya se milkar aata hun aap apna khayal rakho

Salunke ; mein hun abhijeet tumhari tarika ji ke saath

Abhijeet blushes nd leave to meet daya

Dna :

Abhijeet ; kaise ho yaar …

Daya ; dikh nhi raha tumhe abhijeet

Abhijeet ; haan haan dikh raha hein (thinks abhi bhi ise mazaak suj raha hein )

Daya ; vaise abhijeet

Abhijeet ; haan kya

Daya ; tum merese naraaz ho

Abhijeet : haan bahut

Daya : phir theek hein

Abhijeet confused

Abhijeet ; kya maltlab

Daya ; matlab ki tum muje daant nhi rahe ho aur na hi kuch keh rahe ho toh isliyee laga ki tum theek nhi ho …par ab sab theek hein

Abhijeet ; dayaaaaa

Daya ; ok ok sry….

Abhijeet : mein tumpe aur ek baat par bhi naraaz hun

Daya ; ab woh kyu

Abhijeet ; baad mein bataunga

Daya ; nhi abhi ( thinking-shayd muje pata hein )

Abhijeet ; nhi baad mein

Daya ;abhiiii….batao

Doct interrupts

Doct says dat dey can take daya and tarika to home

In car abhijeet in driver seat ,tarika beside him nd dayuskaan at back….

Abhijeet looking at tarika and den again at road

Dayuskaan were watching dis….

Muskaan ; vaise daya muje lagta hein car tumhe chalana chahiye tha

Abhijeet ; woh kyu ..kya mein car theek se nhi chalata

Muskaan ; aare aisa nhi hein abhijeet woh kya hein na ki tumhari nazar kahi aur hein toh kahi agar daya ki darling ku kuch ho gaya toh

Abhirika blush

Daya ; haan muskaan sahi keh rahi hein

Abhijeet ; haan haan kyu nhi tumhari muskaan kabhi galat ho sakhti kyaa…

Tarika ;(thinking) kitna accha lag raha hein aaj sab ko khush dekh kar par pata nhi ki abhijeet ne muje maaf kiya ki nhi meri vajah se usne itna sab sehen kiya aur..

Muskaan ; aare tarika kya soch rahi ho

Tarika ;cmg out of her thoughts : k..kuch nhi kuch bhi toh nhi…

Abhijeet ; lo daya tum dono ka ghar aagaya….

Muskaan ; dono kaa ?

Tarika ; haan samajh jao byeeee nd dey leave

Abhirika alone in car :

Abhijeet ; chale apne ghar

Tarika ; hmmm haan

Abhijeet ; tarika

Tarika ; haan

Abhijeet ; tumhe ek baat batani thi

Tarika ; toh bolo na

Abhijeet ; woh mein ne apni ex girlfrnd ke saath patch up karliya

Tarika :confused: kyaaaa ?

Abhijeet ; samaj nhi aaaya…

Tarika ; nhii…

Abhijeet ; huh chodo… :P

Tarika still thinking den

Tarika ; ohh toh ye baat hein….

Abhijeet ; bahut jaldi jaali tumhari dimaak ki batti

Tarika ; abhijeeet….

Abhijeet ; tarikaa

Tarika ; ek baat kahu..

Abhijeet : kyu nhi

Tarika; kya tumne muje maaf kiya

Abhijeet ; sochna padega

Tarika ; abhijeet yeh koi case nhi hein jo tumhe sochna padega ..

Abhijeet ; haan tarika muje pata hein aur tumhe maafi maangne ki zarurat nhi hein

Nd dey reach dere house :

Abhijeet ; chale apne ghar mein

Tarika ; haan

Inside abhirika house :

Abhijeet relaxing on sofa

Abhijeet ; tarika muje pata hein tum soch rahi hogi ki tumhari vajah se yeh sab hua par nhi tarika yeh sab mein ne apni marzi se kiyaa isliyee u relax…

Tarika give a sweet smile to him

Abhijeet ; tarika ji kya aap phirse mujse engagement karegi

Tarika ; yeah..!

After some days dey all met at d bureau :

Vivek ;to abhijeet : sir mangu ne aapku dhoka diyaa

Abhijeet ; haan pata nhi kis lalach mein aa gaya wo

Daya ; aur toh aur un logo ne use maar bhi diya

Rajat ; woh bhi highway pe

Abhijeet : aman ne bataya na hume ki uske aadmiyo ne hi use maara us din highway par ( guys remember)

Freddy ; par ab sab theek hein isliyee party toh banti hein

Daya ; haan yeh sahi kaha tumne kyu abhijeet

Abhijeet ; haan haan ( den he decided to announce abt his engagement ) woh bhi mere ghar par

Rajat ; matlab

Abhijeet; matlab ki mein aur tarika engagement kar rahe hein phirse isliyee

Vivek ; ohh yeh toh acchi baat hein sir

Abhijeet ; aur ek baat us din daya aur muskaan ki bhi engagement hein

Daya : haan…kyaaaaaa ?

Abhijeet ; haan daya

Daya ; par mein ne muskaan se nhi pucha

Tasha ; sir muskaan haan hi karegi

Nd dey all laughs

While gng home abhijeet scolded daya

Abhijeet ; teri himmat kaise hui mere paani mein neend ki goli milane ki

Daya ; aare abhijeet woh tarika ne kaha tha

Abhijeet ; toh tune miladiya

Daya ; haan

Abhijeet ; huh

Daya ; sry na boss

Abhijeet ; accha accha theke ab emotional atyachar mat kar

After some days their engagement along with dayuskaan

D both couples enjoy their engage….

Abhijeet ; gvng his hand : tarika will u dance with me

Tarika : sure nd she gve him her hand

Nd den all d couples dance njoyy nd live

**HAPPY TOGETHER !**

**I noe guys d end was too badd but have to post it nd end it …..sooo sry 4 dat…**

**Hope I never come bak on ff…. so read it and njoyy nd thnx 4 all d reviews upto nww thnx a lot it encouraged me a lot ..it means a lot thnxxxx…..**


End file.
